I Don't Want Her, I Want Him
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: Outtake: Really? What was he supposed to do? Tie a red ribbon around Scott's neck before leaving him naked on Derek Hale's porch with a little note that said bite me? M/M ScErek. "Part One" in the Truth Series.


**Title:** Lustful Urges  
**Season: **One**  
Episode:** One || Wolf Moon  
**Pairing:** Scott x Derek || Scerek?  
**Note:** Certain scenes have been taken from the television series and adapted to fit my scenarios.

* * *

**Episode One || Lustful Urges**

What if Allison wasn't the one Scott wanted to see? What if there was another reason he wanted to go to the party? What if that night had gone _very_ different? What if he wasn't the only one?

Scott growled. This really couldn't be happening.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore?" Stiles spazzed. Hands flailed as papers swished. He groaned inwardly. "The wolf! The bite in the woods!" He twisted in his rolling chair. "I started doing all this reading." He jumped up.

Scott leaned back.

"Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Scott's brows furrowed. "Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls." He licked his lips. His ADHD kicking up into a higher gear. "To signal its location to the rest of the pack."

Scott stared up at Stiles trying to connect the dots. His mind . . . wasn't necessarily on connecting the dots. His mind was somewhere else. A place his body wanted to be too.

"If you heard a wolf howling that means there could be others nearby." He shook his head. "Maybe even a whole pack of them."

Scott's eyes widened as he zoned in towards the end of the other's rant. "A whole pack of wolves?"

"No," Stiles exclaimed in exasperation. "Werewolves."

Scott's jaw dropped. He jerked up from the edge of Stiles' bed. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" His brows furrowed.

. . .

"What! No! The full moon is tonight!" Stiles exclaimed. "Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do!" Scott exclaimed. He was really going to lose it. This wasn't what he had planned for the night. This night was special. "I just made first string!" Scott through open his arms in question. "I . . . I have a date with a girl, I can't believe wants to go out with me." He forced out. "Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it?"

Lies. It was all a bunch of lies. A heated moment. Nothing more.

Scott was losing it. He couldn't afford to miss tonight. He had to go.

Why?

_He _would be there.

Scott knew he would. He didn't know how he knew, Scott just knew.

"I'm trying to help." Stiles replied. He didn't want to hurt his friend. Hell! He didn't want anyone getting hurt. Stiles licked his lips and swiveled around to face Scott once more. "You're cursed Scott. . . . The moon also causes your blood lust to be at its peak."

Scott's brows furrowed. This had absolutely nothing to do with _blood_ lust. Everything to do with lust. But not of the blood sort. "Blood lust?"

Stiles shrugged. "Your urge to kill."

Scott frowned. He had urges all right, but so did every other teenage boy his age. A _lot_ of urges. But again . . . None of them revolved around blood or killing. These were different _urges_. Way different. "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." He glared - not to hard, Stiles after all was his best friend.

Stiles twisted the chair around to face his computer desk once more. "You gotta here this!" He grabbed a book. "The change can be cause by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Alright?" He slammed the book close. "I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does.

Scott stayed calm. Or he was trying to. It wasn't Allison. It had absolutely nothing to do with the brunette. But . . . That would have been a _really_ tough conversation to have with Stiles. It wasn't that he didn't trust Stiles. He did. Who else would he go searching for dead bodies with in the woods?

Er . . .

That sounded bad.

But really, Scott trusted him. With his life.

There were just certain topics that were difficult to approach even when it was your best friend.

Certain topics like . . .

_Types_.

I mean really. What was Scott supposed to say?

'Sorry Allison isn't _really_ my type. I like mine . . . Taller, a firm ass, wicked smirk, dark lush hair, dark greenish hazel eyes . . . OH! And a dick.'

Yeah . . . No.

That was not how you breach a subject like this. It was _sensitive._ You're talking about life choices . . . Not which Marvel movie is the best.

"You have to cancel this date!"

Scott's eyes widened. He couldn't do that. Doing that meant staying home. Staying home . . . There was a fair chance he wouldn't see _him._

"You gotta call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott frowned as he stared at his friends back.

"I'm canceling the date."

Scott's eyes widened. "No!" He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and shoved him. "Give it to me!"

Stiles stared wide-eyed at his friend. Pain bloomed on the back of his head.

Scott gasped his eyes widened in horror. "I'm sorry." He took a step back.

"You can't go man," Stiles whispered as he eased off from the wall.

Scott shook his head. "I have too." _I need to see him. _His brows furrowed.

"She's not worth dying over." Stiles claimed softly.

"I know that . . ."

"Then why go?" Stiles' brows furrowed. This made no sense.

Scott heaved a deep sigh. No time like the present. "I want Derek."

Stiles' jaw dropped. His back fell against the wall once more. Okay . . . He hadn't planned for that scenario. he had spent most of the day coming up with different scenarios of what could happen, what would happen, what Scott might say, what Scott would say . . . And nowhere in his scenarios was that it. He swallowed. _What?_His brain was having a hard time processing everything. _Maybe I took to much Adderall?  
_

"Stiles?" Scott whispered fearfully.

Stiles wasn't supposed to be the quiet one - it was just wrong.

"I hadn't planned this scenario out." Stiles muttered quietly. His lips pursed. "Who would have thought you were just like me."

Scott snorted. Leave it to Stiles to say something like that. He shook his head. His eyes widened. Wait a minutes! "Like you?"

Stiles grinned. "Jackson."

Cause . . . you know, that summed everything up.

"So you don't like . . . Allison?" Stiles' brows furrowed. It was his turn to connect the invisible dots.

"Nope," Scott popped the _p_.

"Then why are you taking her?" This made no sense.

"I know it's bad to use her . . . But I know Lydia won't let me in otherwise." Scott replied. "If I stay at home . . . He won't do anything." He liked his plump lips nervously. "But if I'm in a huge crowd where people could get hurt, and the secret could get out . . . Derek will come to me."

Stiles shook his head. That was some twisted logic.

"I have to go." Scott stated.

Stiles heaved a long sigh and nodded slowly. "Okay . . . How are we going to get you your man?"

Scott's head shot up. Really? That was it? He wasn't going to call him a couple ugly names? Laugh it off like it wasn't real? he was goign to help?

He grinned while shrugging. "You're my best friend. Through thick and thin - thick as thieves." He held his arms out in helpless 'what am I supposed to do' manner.

Scott grinned. "Thanks."

"Okay!" Stiles clapped his hands together. "Here's the plan." His lips pursed. "You have to get your heart rate up." His nose scrunched. "You need to dance with her and pretend it's Derek."

"Why?" Scott questioned.

"Cause just dancing with Allison won't get your blood pumping." He stated the silent 'duh!' tacked on at the end.

Scott nodded slowly. "Okay."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know! I've never played match-maker, let alone for two guys!" He cried out in exasperation.

Really? What was he supposed to do? Tie a red ribbon around Scott's neck before leaving him naked on Derek Hale's porch with a little note that said 'bite me'?

Stiles groaned. "This could so go horribly wrong!"

"I know . . . But I want him." Scott blinked innocently.

"Okay, so what about Allison?" Stiles questioned. "She's not goign to just let you walk away from her without questions involved."

Scott flinched. He hadn't really thought about that.

"Can't I worry about that after?" He asked hopefully.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Useless at times. He waved his hands dismissively. "Let's go get you a wolf."

Scott grinned happily.

. . .

The music surged through the mass of bodies that moved on the dance floor.

Scott licked his lips. His ears tweaked as he searched for Derek. He had thought he had seen him, but that seemed to be his senses playing a mean trick on him.

"Wanna dance?" Allison questioned. Her big brown eyes stared up at him imploringly.

Scott nodded. Stiles did say dancing would get the blood flowing . . . With slow movements he let Allison pull him onto the dance floor. Scott molded his front around her back and began to move.

Derek was here.

Scott could feel it. Smell it. Taste it.

Derek was here.

His heart stuttered before kicking up a notch. Blood moved quicker through his system.

Allison swayed against him. Her hips swishing against his. Her arm wound up around his neck.

Scott closed his eyes and breathed in. Instantly he located a scent that belonged only to Derek. It was earthy mixed with fresh rain and leather. Ugh! It was _so_ intoxicating.

The wind whipped around the dancing masses. Easing the heat that quickly built as more bodies danced.

Derek's scent intensified as the wind carried it closer.

Scott's eye-lids became hooded as he relaxed, letting Derek's scent wrap around him. He hugged the warm body closer to him. He did exactly as Stiles instructed - not that he was going to tell the ADHD ridden boy that. He pictured Derek.

_Ba'bum . . . . . . Ba'bum . . . . .Ba'bum . . . .Ba'bum . . .Ba'bum . . Ba'bum . Ba'bum Ba'bum Ba'um._

His heart beat accelerated quickly. His blood thrummed through him. His veins widened, allowing blood to pass more quickly.

Scott's eyes jerked open as he was pulled roughly from Allison's grip. "What?"

"Scott?" Allison looked up at Scott and the person who had yanked hi away from her.

Scott turned around to see Derek Hale still holding the collar of his jacket. His heart raced even more. Scott's eyes dilated. The lustful urges were coming back.

Derek growled in the back of his throat and began to yank Scott through the masses. He pulled the younger down the stairs of the house and out on to the street. He continued to yank on the other - heading for the woods.

Scott stumbled as he tried his best to keep up. Which was really hard when someone was pulling you from behind. Minutes later Scott let out a yelp as he was shoved against a tree.

"What did I tell you?" Derek hissed.

Scott stared up at the taller mesmerized. _So sexy. Does he even know how sexy he is when he gets angry?_ Scott tried hard to focus. Focus on the literal words, not just the way Derek's lips moved when he talked. No really, he did try. And failed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Derek growled once more.

Scott blinked a couple times. "Uh?"

Derek let out a sigh. "What do you want?"

Before Scott could use his better judgement, he let his body take over. His brain must have fell out when Derek yanked on him at the party - that was the only explanation. Scott wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and melded his lips with the elder.

Derek stood frozen. As he gained his baring, Derek shoved at Scott. "What the hell?"

"Y - you asked what I wanted?" Scott's brows furrowed.

The moon shown brightly. Its light casting eerie glows on the shadowed woods.

Scott groaned and scrunched his eyes closed. His face screwed up in pain.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just like a new born pup. I told you to stay at home for a reason."

Scott hunched over and covered his ears. Why did he hurt so much?

"it's your first transformation - it's supposed to hurt." Derek snapped, as if reading the other's mind. He grabbed onto Scott's collar once more and began to drag him towards his own run-down house. He was not in the mood to baby-sit. "We are going to have a talk . . . after your change is finished."

Scott muttered a few choice words but continued to follow the other - not that he was in any shape to reject.

. . .

Scott heaved a small sigh and rolled onto his side. He slowly kicked his legs back and forth. Where did his jeans go? Where was his shirt? More importantly . . . Where the hell was he?

"About time you wake up?"

Scott's stomach jumped into his throat as his heart went into over time.

_He had kissed Derek Hale!_

"By the racing of your heart, you remember kissing me." Derek stated.

Scott gulped and slowly pushed himself up. He grimaced as an after shock from changing caused all of his body to ache. "Sorry?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Scott asked softly.

"Why did you kiss me?" Derek's brows were furrowed from his position against the wall of - as Scott assumed - his bedroom. "Most have urges to kill, or blood lust." His lips pursed. "You kissed me?"

Scott shrugged. "Maybe I'm just different." That could be possible. Right?"

"Wrong." Derek snapped. "The wolf only heightens what we want. After the bite, the wolf knows everything about you." His brows furrowed. "It's a part of you . . . And because your body has welcomed it, the wolf feels that it most give you something you desire in return for becoming a werewolf."

Scott stayed quiet. He really didn't like where this was heading. Really didn't like it.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Were they back to that question again?

Derek shoved off the wall and moved closer. His ears tweaked as he listened to Scott's heart beat. "Your heart speeds up every time I get closer - whether your awake or not."

Scott swallowed hard. _Well shit._ What exactly was he supposed to say?

Derek studied the boy in front of him. He edged closer - ears tweaking as Scott's heart beat switched to double time.

Scott bit his lower lip and played with the sheet caught between his fingers. A shiver coursed through him. Why was he shirtless?

The elder shifted once more and took his perch on the side of the bed - his hip touching Scott's through the sheet.

Scott jumped. His head shot up - eyes connecting with Derek's "I - I . . ."

Derek shook his head and moved to stand. "Little boys should stay to playing with little girls."

His brows furrowed. He wasn't a little boy. Before he could stop himself or even realize what was happening, Scott reached out and grabbed Derek's arm. His eyes widened. He tried to flex his hand, to let go. "I - I can't let go . . ." His eyes widened in fear. "Why can't I let go?" He was close to hysterical.

Stiles had said this could go horribly wrong.

_THIS WAS CONSIDERED HORRIBLY WRONG!_

This couldn't possible get any more humiliating. It couldn't!

"Your wolf is telling you to take what you want." Derek's eyes were dark and calculating. He knew the wolf could be demanding.

A whimper lodged in the back of Scott's throat.

Yep, could totally get more humiliating.

His wolf was against him. Completely and totally against him.

Derek leaned closer. He breathed in slowly. A chuckle fell from his lips. Scott's wolf was giving off the mating scent. Either Scott was just a really, _really_, horny virgin . . . Or his wolf had found the other's deepest darkest desires. Derek was betting on the later. His eye-lids lowered as the scent flowing off Scott became stronger.

Scott shifted restlessly. He was never ever listening to Stiles. AGAIN!

"You want me."

Scott's ears turned red. His heart stuttered.

"Werewolves are lie detectors." Derek smirked. "It'd be stupid to try."

The younger bit his lower lip. There was really no way out of this situation was there? Scott groaned softly and flung himself back on the bed. The silk sheets stinging his hot overly sensitive skin. He free arm - Derek still had a grasp on his left arm - over his eyes. This was not how he'd planned anything. His chest heaved as he tried to calm down. He couldn't decide which was worse: breathing through his nose or breathing through his mouth.

He could smell and taste Derek - it was so not helping his little problem.

Life was completely against him.

Scott frowned, his supple lips formed a huge pout. He heaved a sharp sigh and pushed up into a sitting position. Life sucked.

Derek's brows furrowed as he inched closer. "Why are you fighting." His green hazel eyes tinged blue - a soft aqua blue halo rimmed the edges of his irises. His hooded eyes slowly lowered. The others scent was intoxicating. A scent the Beta had found really hard to ignore since his return to Beacon Hills.

The truth was, Derek had been back in Beacon Hills almost an entire month before he had surfaced into town. The Alpha he had been following for some time had stopped - in the middle of nowhere - at Beacon Hills.

It was the second night he had been moving through the streets - heading the 24 hr mini-mart - when he had caught it. It had stopped Derek in his tracks. His eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. The scent was tantalizing. So pure and addictive. Derek's eyes - in the blink of an eye - had changed, full on aqua blue. His lips pulled back as his eye teeth lengthened. Derek's ears had tweaked - trying to locate the scent.

The field at Beacon Hills High.

Two teenagers had been on the lacrosse field.

Derek unconsciously stepped closer to the field and breathed in deeper. So alluring. His eyes widened as he stepped back in horror. He looked down at his foreign body - he was reacting . . . to a male? Derek's brows furrowed in disbelief. His shoulders sagged as a sigh fell from his lips. Unfortuanately . . . Stranger things had happened.

After that night . . . It would be _easy_ - but totally incorrect - to say that Derek was addicted.

With wolf hearing it hadn't taken Derek long to figure out who the younger one was.

Scott McCall.

Derek had almost lost it when he had smelled the wolf inside the younger. Jealousy - the fact someone else had gotten so close to him, bit him.

And now . . . Here, they were. In Derek's house. In Derek's room. In Derek's bed.

With a clothless - except boxers - Scott.

Derek's head cocked to the side. "What do you want?" He knew what he wanted . . . But he also knew it was illegal. Not to mention a moral issue. Therefore he wasn't making a move - unless Scott wanted him too.

Scott swallowed and berrated his fast beating heart - cause ya know . . . That wasn't giving _anything_ way. He held back an eye roll. Why was this so difficult? This was exactly what Stiles had prepared him for!

TW

_"What are you going to do if he likes you?"_

_Scott stuttered. _

_Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's original."_

_He glared at his nerdy best friend. "Not helpful."_

_"Fine, jeez!" Stiles continued to grin. He couldn't help it. When was the last time Scott asked for love advice. NEVER! "If he agrees . . . You should make the first move." His lips pursed. "He is alpha - you are going to have to be the submissive one."_

_Scott's nose scrunched. "That's . . ."_

_"What?" Stiles grinned goofily. "It is the wolf way. Every wolf submits and shows their submissiveness to the alpha." He chuckled. "My little catcher." He winked._

_Scott growled, but made no form of an objection. His cheeks colored. "H - how?"_

_Stiles smirked. A bright shit-eating grin. "Best way?"_

_Scott rubbed his neck and picked at the seam of the pocket on his jeans._

_"Laying on your back with your neck bared." Stiles' lips pursed in thought. "Paw at him , his leg in particular. You want to make eye-contact, but you don't want to keep it, it won't show submissiveness, it'll show defiance if you keep eye contact." Stiles rambled off easily. "A little whimpering never hurt a sub either."_

_Scott's Jaw dropped. "How do you know this?"_

_Stiles strangled himself on his saliva at the sudden question. "Um . . . Jacksonisabitkinkyattimes."_

_Scott's brows furrowed. "Huh?"_

_"I _said_ Jackson is a bit kinky at times." Stiles coughed and wheezed.  
_

_Scott chuckled._

_"Shut up!" Stiles snapped the heat in his cheeks intensifying._

TW

Scott breathed in slowly before wiggling down to lay on his back.

Derek arched an eyebrow but stayed silent.

Scott glanced at Derek directly in the eyes before shifting. He lifted his chin and bared his neck. Scott placed his hand on Derek's leg. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth and arched slightly while letting out a whining whimper.

Derek's eyes widened. The blue in his eyes seeped in, covering the hazel green irises.

Scott shifted his eyes towards the elder once more - a glance. A heated blush stole his cheeks and covered his chest. This was beyond embarrassing - but the urges were far to powerful.

Derek's eyes darkened as he watched the were-boy offer himself up.

Scott's back arched off the back of the bed as he whimpered once more. Chin tilted back - baring up more of his smooth tanned neck.

The scent that rolled off of the new werewolf was intoxicating.

Derek leaned forward, left arm taking perch on the mattress on Scott's right side. He breathed in slowly and moved closer.

Experiment.

Scott licked his lower lips and waited.

Derek leaned down slowly. His dark eyes searched the other's face. Carefully he placed his lips on the younger's plump ones.

He heaved a small sigh against Derek's lips and melted into the mattress. The heat that enveloped his body and coiling tightly in his stomach eased. The _lustful urges _ ebbed . . . If only _slightly_. It felt good kissing him.

Derek placed more of his weight onto his right arm as he let his left slide up Scott's right arm. He squeezed the junction of Scott's neck and shoulder, before continuing to caress the younger's smooth skin. Derek's hand cupped the narrowed jaw. His thumb stroked the red high cheekbone slowly.

Scott whimpered into the kiss and squirmed. Derek was teasing by going this slow. It was unfair!

Derek pulled back.

A whine lodged in the back of Scott's throat.

Derek's aqua blue eye had faded back to a normal hazel green. A smirk adorned his slightly swollen lips. Derek slowly began to pull back.

Scott latched onto one of his arms. He didn't want him to go.

"What do you want Scott?" He repeated the question and waited.

Scott bit his lower lip as he chose his next course of actions. Gathering his strength, Scott shoved Derek onto his back onto the bed.

Derek chuckled and relaxed against the sheets. His hands slithered up Scott's clothless legs, the slid under his boxers to squeeze Scott's thighs. His dark eyes tinged blue around the edges of his irises. "Take what you want."

Scott breathed in slowly before leaning forward. His eyes shimmered as he glanced down at Derek's swollen lips. He leaned down and placed his lips over the elder's, hesitantly. Scott shivered before pulling back. He . . . He didn't know what to do.

Derek eased a hand out from under Scott's boxers. He moved it upward, it tangled in the younger's dark brown locks. Derek gripped Scott's hair tightly and yanked him better. "You're gonna have to do better than that." He rolled over on top of the younger. His body fit perfectly around the younger's. Scott cushioned him perfectly in all of the right areas. Derek fisted the hair, slanting the younger's head and bringing him closer. His lips hovered over Scott's.

Scott whined softly and waited.

"Let me show you how it's done." with that said, Derek claimed the younger's lips. He bit on Scott's lower lip, demanding entrance. His tongue slipped in immediately as Scott complied. Derek's wet pink muscle slid over the roof of Scott's mouth - drawing a small mewl for the younger. Their tongue's fought for dominance, one which Derek won instantly.

Scott wrapped his arms around Derek's broad shoulders. He brought the elder closer, taking his warmth. Thoughts of insecurity receded into the farthest depths of his mind as Derek took over his thoughts, his body, his movements, and his essence . . . His everything.

Slowly Derek pulled back. A triumphant smirk on his face. His eyes raked over the younger boy below him. Hooded hazel chocolate doe eyes, swollen pink lips, a heaving chest - that touched his, and a pinkish tint on his cheeks; he was a beauty.

Scott gulped in air. His dark brown eyes shimmered. He licked his swollen lips while staring deeply into Derek's murky eyes. "W - what does this mean?"

Derek's lips pursed as he rutted against the werewolf below him - Scott's legs splayed open. "You're my bitch." He grinned while leaning in for another kiss.

**Scott and Derek!**

_Alternate Ending aka Lovey Dovey_

Scott blushed before pulling Derek closer. "I mean really." His brows furrowed slightly as Derek stopped a few inches away from his lips. He wasn't just a onenight stand, was he?

Derek chuckled softly. As if reading the younger's mind, he replied: "but for now we can settle on calling you my mate."

Scott's eyes sparkled. Okay . . . He could live with that.

* * *

Thank You for reading. You might also like to check out "Stiles Needs - Stackson Fic"

Question, should I continue? Take other scenes and twist around for our own deviously desirable needs? Review if so!


End file.
